The Descendent of the Beast
by Beast Princess
Summary: Zyro and his friends are on the quest at Neo Battle Bladers. But what happens if a new girl comes to town before the Tournament? Lame summary, but read to find out! Rated T for language.
1. Meting the New Girl

**The Descendent of the Beast**

Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, Eight, Ren, Maru and Benkei all met up with Tsubasa at the WBBA HQ to talk about where and when their next training session will be until Madoka came in with her laptop.

"Guys, come here for a sec." She said. Everyone came up to her as she plugs in her mini-computer to the WBBA network system.

"What is it chief?" Maru asked.

"We found another bey that was given by the legendary bladers!" Madoka replied excitedly.

"Really?" Eight said.

"Wait; is it a boy or a girl?" Ren asked.

"I was kinda wondering the same thing." Said Tsubasa.

"It's a girl." Madoka said.

"YES!" Ren and Maru said as they hi-five each other.

"So who is the bey from Ms. Madoka?" Shinobu asked.

"Is it Kenta?" Benkei asked while thinking of his friend.

"Is it King?" Ren said.

"Or maybe it's Dynamis." Said Maru.

"Nope. Not from them." said Madoka.

"Then who?!" Asked everyone at once.

"It's from… Kyoya!" Madoka said.

"WHAAATT?!" They said.

"From Kyoya-pal?!" Benkei half-asked half-shouted.

"Yes. I was just as surprised as you all when I heard about this." Madoka replied.

"So what bey is it Madoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yea, and just who is the girl that possesses it?" ask Kite.

"The bey is known as Cosmic Galleon and the name of the girl that possesses it is Jasmine; though I didn't get any information on her last name." Madoka answered.

"So what's she like?" asked Eight. Then Team Dungeon and Wang Hu Zhong appeared on the screen.

"She's arrogant, acts like a tough guy, violent, arrogant, she curses a lot when she's mad and she's arrogant." Masamune said.

"Anything else?" Tsubasa asked.

Masamune looked like he was deep in thought, but then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, she's arrogant." He said.

"Other than that Masamune." Tsubasa said, slightly annoyed.

King pushed him aside and said "She hates it when people say that she's weak and she addresses herself as the Beast Princess."

"Yes, but you have her personality wrong." Da Xiang said.

"Oh did I?!" Masamune said, rather offended.

"Yes, She's strong willed, competitive, has great strength and, yes; she does curses a lot when she is angry." Da Xiang said.

"And arrogant, don't forget arrogant." Masamune said.

"I guess that would be the kind of person that Kyoya would give a bey to." Madoka said.

"Tell me about it." Chao Xin said.

Then Mei-Mei appeared on the screen next to Chao Xin. "She might have been arrogant, but her skills are second to nuns." She said.

"'Second to _none_' you mean." Chao Xin corrected.

"If you call her weak then she'll give you a taste of her impassive flower!" She continued.

"It's 'her _impressive power_' Mei-Mei!" Chao Xin said correcting her again. Everyone else just sweat dropped at them.

"Well, those two haven't change." Said Tsubasa.

"Unfortunately." Bao and Aguma muttered.

"Interest?" asked Ren.

"Training, martial arts, traveling, astronomy, likes to play her flute, singing, mythical creatures, and etcetera." Toby said.

"Cool! So when could we meet her. I'm already pumped just thinking about battling her!" said Zyro while doing a fist pump.

"Actually, you could meet me right now." Said a calm female voice. Everyone turned around to see a 14 year-old girl with long forest-green hair and blue eyes standing behind them. (A/N: For her shirt, you can look it up on my profile.)

"That's her." Masamune said.

Zyro ran up to her. "Hey there. I'm Zyro Kurogane. Nice to meet you." Then he held up his bey. "And this is my Samurai Ifrid."

"You look like a strong opponent." She stated. "Name's Jasmine," She held her bey up. "And this is my Cosmic Galleon."

"Wow, sweet bey." Zyro said. Then he turned to the others. "These are my friends. Shinobu, Kite, Eight, Ren and Maru. And the adults are Director Tsubasa, Ms. Madoka and Manager Benkei."

"Hi." Said Maru.

"Hey." Ren said.

"Nice to meet you." The other said. Jasmine just smirked at them and looks up at the screen. Masamune was glaring at her and she glared back. Then Masamune's eyes started to twitch and Jasmine gave him a death glare like Kyoya's, making him cower behind the chair.

"Well, she definitely acts like Kyoya." Madoka said with a sweat drop.

"So, your bey Cosmic Galleon…" Tsubasa trailed off.

"Yes," She answered him. "My Galleon was given to me by the Legendary Blader of Spring, My older brother, Kyoya Tategami!" She shouted while showing her beys to the others.

"WHAAATT?!" Everyone said.

"Kyoya-pal has a sister? And that sister is you?! Seriously?!" Benkei half-shouted and half-asked.

"I thought it was obvious." She said in slight confusion. "The hair, the bey, the attitude. I actually try to make it as obvious as possible."

"Anyway," Masamune and Da Xiang said, earning everyone's attention. "We need to go. See ya!" With that, they disappeared from the screen.

"Hmph." She said.

"So, you wanna battle?" Zyro asked.

"Hey, I wanna battle too." Said Shinobu.

"I would, but first I need to get my bey fixed. I figured I'd find Ms. Madoka here so…" She said while looking at Madoka.

Madoka smiled. "Sure. I'll fix it for you. It'll be ready by tomorrow, you can count on that." She said while taking her bey.

That night everyone stayed at the WBBA with Tsubasa's permission. Tsubasa woke up to get a drink, when he heard something. He went outside and saw Madoka, Benkei, Zyro and the other hiding behind a tree. He joined them. They saw Jasmine under another tree, singing. And as she sung, more and more animals appeared around her to listen to her sing. (Lyrics in **Bold. **I made up this song)

**I'm training hard**

**I read the rules, but everywhere I turn**

**It seems like there's a zillion things…**

**That I still need to learn.**

**I've got the gear,**

**I've got the dress**

**That makes me a princess, I guess.**

**I have all the stuff,**

**But is it enough,**

**To make me a success?**

**Oh, how do I keep on trying and just stay strong,**

**When so many times I wonder if I belong?**

**They look at me,**

**What do they see?**

**Am I worthy or just pretending to be?**

**But, this is the day**

**To make them all say,**

**That I did it perfectly!**

**I gotta keep on trying and just stay strong**

'**Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong.**

**Is it all?**

**About the gear or one's power core?**

'**Cause I would think**

**That what's inside, should mean a whole lot more.**

**So now I must go and take this quest**

**I'm gonna try my very best**

**To make the right move**

**And finally prove**

**I'm as worthy as the rest!**

**Yes, I'm gonna keep on trying and I'll stay strong**

'**Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong.**

**There maybe things, I may get wrong**

**But I gotta just stay strong.**

**I'm gonna finally show them, I belong…**

Then she sighs. The animals scattered back to their homes and Jasmine lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. "So this is how it feels, to actually fit in." she said.

"What do you mean?" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Jasmine looked up to see Zyro and the others standing behind her. They all sat down around her.

"What are you guys doing in this time of night?" She asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Said Benkei.

"I wasn't really doing anything, just stargazing." She replied.

"And singing. You have great voice Jasmine." Said Maru.

"Oh, you heard that huh?"

"Yea, and what do you mean when you said that you actually felt like you belong?" asked Eight.

"Well…" Jasmine trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I… um…uh. Actually…"

To be continued…


	2. Memory of an old friend

**Descendant of the Beast pt2**

"Actually," Jasmine started. "To be honest… I never actually had friends before."

"What? You never had friends?" Zyro asked.

"Only one, though he left two years ago. Hadn't seen him since. And sometimes I feel like an outsider, so I think that I have to keep proving that I belong."

"That's just sad." Ren said.

"Hey," Kite said. "How is it that you were all tough like this evening and you're just some kind of depressed or a happy-go-lucky kid now?"

"I have three sides." She answered.

"Three sides?" the others asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. One is arrogant or as I like to call it, neutral. One is the so called depressed or happy-go-lucky kind of person. And the last one is my dark side. Normally I stay neutral, but at night, when no one could see me, I become this person that you're seeing now." She explained.

"What about your dark side?" asked Madoka.

"That only happens when I'm angry. So as long as people don't get on my nerves, I'll be ok." she said reassuringly.

"I see. So you're a lot like my Kyoya-pal." Said Benkei.

"Yes. I guess you could say that each of us was born this way." Said Jasmine.

"So I see, but I think we better head back inside. It's like 3 a.m. in the morning." Said Tsubasa.

Then they all head inside. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Jasmine. She tossed and turned, but she still couldn't sleep. She was holding a plastic golden rose and her mind was on a specific person she knew.

**-Flashback-**

5 year old jasmine was playing with a 6 year old boy in the Sun Garden Orphanage. Kyoya left her there while he was battling at Battle Bladers. The boy she was playing with had red hair with a bit of white behind his ears. He wore a black shirt and pants with lightning bolt designs on it and a red belt with a claw-shaped belt buckle that carry his bey gear.

"Can't catch me!" Jasmine said to the boy.

"I can to!" the boy retorted.

"Jasmine!" a woman called. Her name is Leena Shilard; she is the one that takes care of the kids in the orphanage.

"Coming Ms. Shilard!" Jasmine said. "Let's go Sakyo." She said to the boy known as Sakyo.

"Alright." He said.

They went over to Ms. Shilard and saw Kyoya and his twin brother Alexander with him.

"Kyoya-san! Xander-kun! Hi!" She said to them.

"Hey Jasmine. Who's your friend there?" They asked.

Jasmine turned to Sakyo. "Who, him? This is Sakyo Kuroyami." Then she turned to face him. "Sakyo, these are my brothers. Kyoya-san and Xander-kun."

"Nice to meet you." He said. They just nodded back.

"Jasmine, we have something to tell you. It's about mom and dad." Said Kyoya.

"What about them?" She asked.

"They… died in a car accident yesterday." Xander said.

"Mom and dad? T-they… they, are gone?" Jasmine said crying a bit.

"Yea, sorry." Xander said.

Then Jasmine started to cry. She ran into her room and started to cry uncontrollably. Then someone knocked the door.

"Hey Jazz, could I come in?" It was Sakyo. When she didn't answer, he let himself in.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered, still crying a bit.

"I know how you feel. I lost my parents too. It happened when I was three so I don't remember it that well."

"Dang."  
"Yea, anyways, here." He said while giving her a small plastic rose.

"Thanks." She said, finally calming down.

"And don't worry," said Sakyo. "I'll always be there for you." Jasmine nodded and hugged her friend.

**-End of Flashback-**

She put the rose beside her bed and finally manages to fall asleep.


	3. Neo Battle Bladers

**Descendent of the Beast Ch.3**

Today Jasmine woke up late. She was up at 10 a.m. and quickly got dressed. She wore the same thing as yesterday only this time she wore a pink heart-shaped pendant with a golden chain necklace and she is wearing the golden rose on her left ear. She went to the main office of the WBBA to see Zyro and the others all gathered up. Madoka gave her Galleon as she asked them what happened. They explained everything about Kira and Yoshio to her and she just nodded in understanding.

"By the way director," said Zyro.

"Hm?"

"What was this national tournament Kira was babbling on about?" He asked desperately.

"Is there really going to be a big tournament like that? Huh? Is there?" Maru asked.

"What gives director?" asked Shinobu and Ren in sync.

Tsubasa sigh. "I was planning to tell you once all of the preparations are complete, but now that you all know, here's the scoop." He started explain. "In response of the great grow and improvement in you and the other bladers around the country, the WBBA is taking action. We've been making secret preparations for something very special. A beyblade national tournament!" He declared.

"Huh?! A beyblade national tournament?!" The others said.

"It will be called 'Neo Battle Bladers'!" Tsubasa said. "If you remember, the legend of Ginka, Kyoya, Ryuga and the others all began with 'Battle Bladers' a long time ago." He said.

"That is true." Said Madoka. "For Ginka and the others, Battle Bladers was their starting point. So we have named the first national tournament to be held since the Nemisis crisis after that event."

"We want 'Neo Battle Bladers' to be your own new and exciting legend. That is our hope for this tournament." Said Tsubasa.

"Yes sir! You can count us in director. I promise that I will take the first step towards becoming a new legend myself." Said Zyro.

"Think again Zyro!" said Shinobu. "Neo Battle Bladers will be won by me, understand?"

"Don't forget about me!" said Ren.

"Bro!" called Eight.

"Yes Eight. It seems an event truly worthy of me has been arranged at last." Said Kite. "The blader that will stand above all others is this genius, Mr. Perfect himself. The one and only, Kite Unabara!"

"Yea right." Said Jasmine who earned everyone's attention. "I don't think you'll even last 10 seconds against my Galleon. And for the record, battling is not about data. It's about the bonds you make through battle and the blader spirit. What fun is there in battling if you already know what your opponent's weaknesses are, huh? Can you tell me that Mr. Perfect?" she said earning a glare from the two brothers.

Ren closed he mouth to keep her from laughing. "Kite, just got told!" then she burst out laughing and so did the others.

"Wow! Zyro and the Unabara brothers, Yoshio and Kira, Sakyo and Takanosuke, Shinobu and Ren, and Jasmine now too? Just thinking about those bladers to training to compete and win is so exciting I could hardly wait for it all to start!" exclaimed Maru.

"Sakyo and Takanosuke?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yea, you don't know about them do you?" said Zyro.

"Takanosuke is my rival from the old days." Said Ren.

"And as for Sakyo, he's… he's a bit on the clingy side. He claims to be the next dragon emperor after Ryuga. Sakyo Kuroyami." Said Shinobu. _Kuroyami? _Jasmine thought.

Then Benkei let out a sigh of depression. "It's not fair; I can't believe you didn't let me in on the plans for the tournament."

"I'm very sorry Benkei, but only very top level of the WBBA were allowed to know anything about this thing." Said Madoka.

"So how did they found out about it then?" said Tsubasa.

Then there was an evil laughter and the screen turned to static. "Don't be so surprised." Said a voice from the screen. "With DNA, we could hack in your security system to steal information in our sleep!"

"How dare you!" said Madoka.

"Just who are you?" asked Tsubasa. Then, a logo with a writing of DNA appears on the screen and the scene changed to a man with a Rasta style hair wearing a white suit.

"It's been age's friends." The man said. "You're the new WBBA director now I see. Well you've come a long way, haven't you? Tsubasa Otori."

"Argo Garcia?" Madoka asked.

"Hi there." Another man said.

"So, how ya been?" said a woman.

"Ian, Selen?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's amazing how we got to meet again." Said another man with them.

"Huh?! You're kidding. Is that really you Enzo?" asked Madoka. They just laugh at them.

"Who are they?" asked Zyro.

Maru checked her computer. "Ian, Selen, Argo and Enzo. They were Brazil's best beyblading team a long time ago. They faced director Tsubasa Otori's Japanese team during the world tournament and came close to defeating them. They're team Garcias."

"Don't give them any credit at all!" Benkei said. "The Garcias are just a bunch of cowards who will do any dirty trick there is to win a match."

Argo laughs at this. "Calling us cowards isn't going to help you one little bit, you understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tsubasa.

"That's simple Tsubasa, you're not the only ones who wanted to build a new era of beyblade, you must have thought that by now."

"What?"

Selen cut him off. "We never gave up on our dream of using beyblade to make a better life for ourselves."

Ian was next. "When you people took on the role of heroes, and fought in the Nemisis crisis, our fate was changed as well you see."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubasa.

"We gathered up whatever remains of Hades Inc. system so the WBBA could be defeated by the power we created to stand against it. We made something for us, and only for us, DNA!"

"Is that true?" said Tsubasa.

"Hades Incorporated?" said Madoka.

"And we found a superior brain that can fully master control and perfect the Hades Inc. system. Amazing huh?" said Ian.

"And thanks to that, our DNA had sudden rapid growth," Argo said.

"While we were hacking into your WBBA network, in order to steal data," said Ian.

"We also began training strong bladers for the eventual showdown with the WBBA." Said Selen.

"You mean Kira and Yoshio?!" said Zyro.

"Listen Tsubasa Otori, we have not forgotten how you humiliated our entire family in the past. That group there maybe the bladers you have chosen for the new era, but Kira and the others are the bladers that are carrying on our chances." Said Argo. At this, Tsubasa growled. Argo spoke again. "This time, our DNA will defeat the WBBA for sure. So the control over the new era of beyblade rides on this fight."

"We will show the whole country our superior strength and take over the WBBA once and for all!" said Selen.

"That would be our great revenge." Said Ian.

"Hooray! Amazing, huh?" said Enzo.

"What do you mean revenge? You're just talking nonsense. The bunch of you!" shouted Benkei.

"Besides, there's no way we'd lose to you!" Zyro retorted.

"Then you could prove it at the tournament. Neo Battle Bladers, I mean." Said Argo.

"The preparations are already complete, so let's get started right now." Said Selen.

"We'll be waiting for your official announcement." Said Ian.

"Bye-bye, see ya soon." Said Argo. Then they all laugh crazily and they disappeared from the screen.

"Hey wait!" said Ren.

"How can this be happening?" Tsubasa growled. "Just when beyblade was starting to get back on track."

"What are we going to do Tsubasa?" asked Madoka.

"I believe I entrusted, the future of beyblade to all of you. I believe in your power and in your uncrushable beyblading spirit." Said Tsubasa to the team. "Let's do it. A beyblade national tournament! Neo Battle Bladers is on!"

"Wow, yea baby!" exclaimed Zyro.

"A beyblade national tournament." Said Shinobu.

"To decide the strongest blader there is!" exclaimed Ren.

"I'm so pumped!" said Maru.

"Hmph. Well you could count me out!" said Jasmine.

"What? Why?!" wailed Zyro.

"Yea, normally Kyoya wouldn't pass up a challenge like this." Said Madoka.

"It's not that I don't want to enter, it's just that I have something else to do." She said, and with that, she left. Neo Battle Bladers is announced all over the country as Zyro and the others were training.


	4. Friends of the Past

**Descendant of the beast Ch4**

Sakyo and Takanosuke were on a cliff when a blimp came by and announced about Neo Battle Bladers. Sakyo smirked and they continue to head towards the forest. Then they heard someone calling them.

"Hey Sakyo, wait up!" a boy's voice called out.

"Huh?" they both turn to see a 14 year old boy with deep blue hair and black eyes running towards them. He wore a blue t-shirt and a dark purple jacket. He used black leggings, a blue belt and he's carrying a purple bag.

"Huh? Fang, is that you?" asked Sakyo.

The boy known as Fang ran up to them. "It sure has been a while, Sakyo."

"Huh? You two know each other?" asked Takanosuke.

"I'll explain later, but for now, mind if I join the ride?" asked Fang. Sakyo nodded and they head for a clearing in the forest. Once there, they sat up a campfire and Fang told them all the adventures he and Sakyo had when they were kids until night fall.

"You know, the three of us use to hang around in campfires all the time." He said.

"Three?" Takanosuke asked.

Fang looked at Sakyo and Sakyo sighed. "You tell 'em. I wanna get some shut eye." He said while lying down.

"Suit yourself Sake," Fang started. Sakyo just rolled his eyes while Fang told their story. "You see, two years ago we use to have a friend named Jasmine. She's a very strong blader and cares a lot about her friends. The thing is that she likes to wear a mask and only her family has ever seen what her face look like. Well, her family and Sakyo that is. Sakyo was the only one other than her family that she ever trusted to see her face. I don't know why though. They don't like to talk about it much."

"Sounds like a very interesting person. When could I meet her?" Takanosuke asked excitedly.

Then Fang pointed up to the sky. "She died." He said simply.

"What? How?" asked Takanosuke, who was feeling bad for Sakyo.

"Well…"

**-Flashback, 2 Years Ago-**

Sakyo, Fang and Jasmine were battling in a bey stadium in her backyard and Sakyo won the battle.

"Alright!" Said Sakyo.

"Nice work. You defeated my Cosmic Galleon and Fang's Shadow Chimera." Said Jasmine.

**-Next Flashback-**

"Hey Sakyo," Jasmine started. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Who? Me? I wanna be the strongest blader in the world, because that's what Ryuga was." Sakyo replied.

"He gave you Ronin Dragoon, right?" asked Jasmine. Sakyo nodded and Jasmine turned to Fang. "What about you Fang?"

"I guess I wanna be the strongest with Sakyo." He replied.

"Really? Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll battle with you two guys." She said. Then she held out her hand. "Let's make a promise. That we'll always beybattle together!"

"I'm in." Sakyo said while putting his arm on hers.

"Me too." Said Fang while doing the same as Sakyo. They all laughed. Then a jack Russell puppy came by.

"Oh look. A puppy." Said Jasmine.

"It's so cute." Said Fang. Then a car came by and it was heading straight for the dog.

"Huh?" Jasmine noticed this. "Oh-no." She head straight towards the dog and in the end, the dog was saved, but Jasmine got hit. The boys just sat there in shock.

**-End of Flashback-**

"That's so sad." Said Takanosuke.

"Yea. I manage to get over it in a few months, but Sakyo, he… He left three weeks after they told us she died. I don't think he's over it though. I'm guessing that, even now, he's still battling for Jasmine." Said Fang as he looked at Sakyo. Takanosuke couldn't help but to feel sorry for his companion.

"Anyway, let's go to sleep now. The tournament is gonna start in a few weeks, so we need to wake up early to train tomorrow." Fang said.

"Right." But little do they both know that Sakyo heard every word they said. _Jasmine. _He thought.

**-Flashback, Sakyo's POV-**

I was walking home from school with Jasmine and Fang. Jasmine was using her mask as usual but I don't understand why. We parted ways with Fang and entered our home. Don't get the wrong Idea, I live with her because she took me in as a friend. We put our bags aside, greeted her brothers and went to our room. Again, don't get the wrong idea; we sleep on a bunk bed.

She jumped on to the top bunk. "I call shotgun!"

"Yea yea." I replied, slightly annoyed. We each took a quick shower, got changed and had down stairs for dinner. When that's done, we watched TV and headed up stairs. We went to our room when Jasmine grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She sat on the bed motioned me to sit down next to her. I did and then she took of her mask. I was surprised because first, she never takes her mask off in front of anyone except her family, and second, because of the cross shaped scar she has on her right cheek.

"Now you know why I wear the mask." She said. I just sat there and my body seems to react on its own, because the next thing I know, I was touching her scar with my hand.

"They're perfect. There's no way this could be an accident." I said to her.

"It wasn't." She replied. "I was bullied by a group of bladers a long time ago. They aimed their beys at my face and told me to quit beyblade because I'm a girl. But when I refused, they launched their beys and…"

I felt pity for her, but then she did something very unexpected. She leaned in closer to me and the next thing I know was that she was actually kissing me! I just sat there in shock, not sure what to do. When she broke it off she went on the top bunk and put her mask on the side. I heard her say "good night" to me, so I just return the greeting and went to sleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

Sakyo thought about that for a while and went to sleep with _her_ on his mind. The next few weeks came by and the Neo Battle Bladers was on. Sakyo, Fang and Takanosuke went to a stadium where Zyro was and blew up the entrance. Zyro saw them came in and a fierce battle was about to start.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	5. The Intense Battle

At the tournament, an explosion occurred and three people came out. They were Sakyo, Takanosuke and Fang. Zyro spotted and confronted them.

"Sakyo, Takanosuke, and… you are?" Zyro asked.

"Fang, Fang Storm." He replied.

Zyro nodded and turned to face Sakyo and Takanosuke. "We made a deal that the next time we battle each other, it'll be in a cyclone bey stadium."

"Wait Zyro," said Maru.

"I promised this too, I promised that when that time comes, I'll crush you completely." Said Sakyo.

Maru stepped between them. "Wait Zyro, only the top 8 bladers with the highest number of wins will be able to advance to the finals. You should avoid battling strong opponents as much as possible."

"So you want me to back down from battling him, like some frightened little coward?" asked Zyro.

"I feel the exact same way." Said Takanosuke. He faced Sakyo. "Sakyo, let me take this battle."

"Excuse me?" said Sakyo in confusion.

"Look, this is a one of a kind chance for a guy like me. If I defeat Zyro, then I can finally call myself Sakyo's equal and that would give me a big boost down the road of becoming the strongest blader in the world!" Takanosuke exclaimed surprising Sakyo.

"I get it. you and I haven't battled yet have we? No problem, but only after I settled things with Sakyo, okay?" Said Zyro.

"Wait a minute Zyro. You shouldn't be facing them understand?" said Maru.

"That's right Zyro Kurogane, those two aren't the ones you should battle." a voice said. They look to see a boy standing on a platform of a stadium behind them. "Battle me, the great Spike Bourne! Come over here Zyro, I'll rip your Ifraid apart with this Thief Zarago."

"Excuse me?" asked Zyro.

Maru took out her laptop and analyzed the bey. "Thief Zarago? Let me see."

"I wonder who he is." Said Sakyo.

"No one good, that's for sure." Said Fang.

"Is that guy trying to mess with our battle?" asked Takanosuke.

Spike just laughed. "I don't care if you wanna smash each other apart instead. If that's the case then I don't need to get involve."

While all that is going on, a mysterious figure is watching what's taking place at the stadium. She had long orange hair with black highlights and uses a cat-like mask that covers the top half of her face. She wears a red shirt, an orange vest and gold leggings with a silver belt that carries her bey gear. She also uses black fingerless gloves and yellow arm warmers. She had a red Com. link on her left ear with a gold-colored face-bolt design on it. "This could be interesting." She said into the Com. link.

A voice came from the other side of the link. "Just keep an eye on Zyro and the others. I know how badly you want to battle but…"

"No it's fine. As long as I get a membership with the Thunder Cats."

"You bet, Lynx. Just remember not to let them see you."

Lynx was a bit saddened by this. "Even _him_?"

"Yes. But if the DNA wins, you know what to do."

"Understood." She continued to watch as Zyro finishes Spike with his special move. She smiled at first but then realized that it was a trap once another guy named Genjuro tries to face him right after. But then Sakyo steps in a faces him himself. They aimed their launchers and soon the battle began and Lynx was listening to every word they say.

"Go now, Gengu!"

"Okay, let's go now, Ronin Dragoon!" Dragoon circled around the stadium as Genjuro was caught off guard with its reverse rotation and told Gengu to run, but Sakyo manage to get the attack to make contact.

"Wicked Awesome!" said Zyro.

"Gengu was almost sent flying with that one attack." Said Maru.

"Okay, looking good Sakyo!" cheered Takanosuke.

"Send him flying with the next one!" said Fang.

"Oh man. Just who is this guy?" said Genjuro. "Gotta act quickly." Then Gengu began to glow blue. "Here I go! Special move, Spinning Shell Smash!" Then Gengu's beybeast came out.

"No!" Zyro wailed.

"He's using his special move right away?" asked Takanosuke.

"Sakyo, look out!" said Fang.

"An attack like that won't work against the Jet Black Dragon." Said Sakyo. "Punch through Dragoon!" Dragoon's beybeast came out and charged towards Gengu, sending it and Genjuro flying out of the stadium. Zyro, Maru, Takanosuke, Fang and Lynx were all amazed at his power.

"I can't believe I have to deal with such despicable bladers on my path of becoming the strongest in the world." Said Sakyo as he caught Dragoon. "Zyro Kurogane, my battle with you will have to wait. We will settle our score in the finals, so you had better make it there, here me?"

"Sakyo. Okay, and you too." Said Zyro.

The battles take place until dusk and the top eight is about to be announced. Then DJ showed upon the screen and announced the bladers that made it to the finals. They are Kite, Shinobu, Sakyo, Zyro, Kira, Yoshio, Takanosuke and someone named Captain Arrow.


	6. Freiendship Renunion

**Descendant of the Beast Ch6**

The next day, the battles for the finals were announced. Shinobu vs Yoshio, Kira vs Kite, Captain Arrow vs Sakyo and Zyro vs Takanosuke. Then it's time for the third match of the Quarter-finals. Sakyo and Captain Arrow launched their beys and the battle began.

"Reverse rotation?" Dragoon hit Captain Arrow's Wyvern and manages to throw it back. "AHH! Wyvern!"

"What's wrong? Is that the limit of the power of justice?" asked Sakyo.

"What was that? When you're facing justice it makes no difference if you use reverse rotation. Watch this, the special move of justice, Arrow Tornado!" A tornado formed around Wyvern. "Wyvern is a soldier of the wind. Wrapped in wind, it's invincible." Wyvern charged at Dragoon and sends it flying across the stadium. "You see that? The power of justice."

In the stands, Maru analyzed Wyvern. "So that's it, this wing shaped warrior wheel is stirring up the air to create a tornado.

**-With Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei-**

"It's like the Lion Gale Force Wall." Said Madoka.

"Hmph. Compared to Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall, that's nothing but a gentle breeze in a playground." Said Benkei.

**-At the Battle-**

"It's time to face justice my friend, Tornado Attack!" said Captain Arrow. Wyvern's wind is pushing Dragoon to the edge of the stadium.

"You faced off wind type beys before Sakyo. I know you can win this." Said Lynx.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. You put up a good fight, but this is the end." Said Captain Arrow.

"You're just a coward who can't even fight unless you've been protected by the wind. That's some lame justice." Said Sakyo.

"Say what?"

"Go Dragoon!" Then, Dragoon cut through the tornado and unleashed its beybeast. "Break through, Dragoon!" Dragoon let out a roar and sends Wyvern flying into the glass of the cyclone beystadium. Wyvern slowed to a stop and had a sleepout.

"No, justice always wins." Said Captain Arrow. Sakyo caught Dragoon and was announced the winner of the match.

In the end, Shinobu, Kira, Sakyo and Zyro won the matches and the pairings for the semi-finals are Sakyo vs Zyro and Shinobu vs Takanosuke. Lynx watched everything that happened in silenced. That night, Zyro trained for his upcoming battle with Benkei training him. The next day came and it was time for the first match of the semi-finals, Sakyo vs Zyro with Zyro as the victor. The next few days went by in a flash as the Neo Battle Bladers reached its final match with Zyro winning against Kira. Sakyo, Fang and Takanosuke watched their battle and soon left outside to see Lynx waiting for them.

"Follow me." She said. They did and soon they were outside Beypark with a helicopter waiting for them. They went in and the helicopter headed towards the forest in the outskirts of the city. In the forest, there's a tall building in a clearing and it has a giant, gold, cross-shaped logo at the front. The helicopter landed on the helipad of the building and the group went to a room that looks like a beystadium. Lynx went to one side of the stadium and readied her bey. Getting her intensions, the others did the same.

"Let it Rip!"

"Gryphon!"

"Chimera!"

"Dragoon!"

"Gryphon, attack it now!"

"Chimera, Shadow Assault!"

"Do it now, Dragoon!"

"Dark Scorcher, Devil Burst!" then Scorcher's beybeast came out and grew bat-like wings from its back. Then it flew into the air and form an energy ball from the purple gem on its forehead and Scorcher sends the ball to the other beys knocking them and their bladers out of the stadium.

"No way." Said Fang

"I lost twice in one week? Impossible." Said Sakyo.

"My poor little Gryphon." Said Takanosuke.

"You did pretty well." Said Lynx. "You're the first people to ever make me use that special move." Then she looked at Sakyo and then lowered her head. "Now you boys stay here while I get changed. I'll be back in five minutes." Then she left.

"I can't believe she finished us off with one hit!" Sakyo growled while punching the wall.

"S-Sakyo, c-calm down." Said Takanosuke.

"He's right, and besides, didn't you notice?" said Fang.

"Noticed what?" asked Sakyo.

"I don't exactly know what it is, but there's something familiar about that girl. Something about that mask she's wearing."

"Huh?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think that I saw it somewhere before." Just then, Lynx came back, and though she's wearing a different outfit that was all too familiar to Sakyo and Fang. "Jasmine?!"

"It's been a while guys." Indeed, the person standing in front of them is Jasmine.

"No way." Said Fang. "But how?"

"I'll answer your questions later, but for now, follow me." She led them to a room that looked like the WBBA office and there was a man sitting at the desk and another man standing beside him. He stood up to let the boys see him completely. He had forest-green hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with long sleeves, black jeans and a brown belt. He also wore a necklace with a lion's fang on it and he have cross-shaped scars on his face. The other man had orange hair, blue eyes and wears a red shirt, yellow vest and black jeans, but he doesn't have scars.

"No way, is that who I think it is?" said Takanosuke.

Jasmine nodded. "Takanosuke, those are my brothers. Kyoya and Alexander Tategami."

"WHAT?! You're the sister of the legendary blader, Kyoya Tategami?!"

"Yep. But I never really consider it a big deal."

They sat down and talk about the beyblade tournaments, but after a while, Jasmine noticed something. "Hey Sakyo, you're awfully quiet. What's up?" said Jasmine.

"I'm just… dumbstruck is all."

"Dumbstruck?"

"Yea. Both of us actually. Me and Fang."

"About what?"

"The accident, 2 years ago." Replied Fang. "Leon told us you were gone, so how are you alive?"

"Oh that." Said Jasmine. "Well it started out like this. I got hit by that car, it's true, but then I fell in a coma. I didn't wake up 'till four weeks later. Then the doctor said that I won't be able to battle for a few months. I got depressesed and I didn't want you guys to see me that way so I told Leon to tell you guys something to make you get off my back. But I guess what he told you was way over rated, wasn't it?"

"Hell yea it was!" said Fang.

"Yea, but I'm back to my full strength now! And because of the promise I made to you guys, I was able to battle once again. So don't go easy on me next time we battle hear?" The boys nodded.

"By the way, where did you get that new bey? I thought you had a Cosmic Galleon." Asked Sakyo.

"I do. This is actually my Galleon, but I figured out that it could evolve to Dark Scorcher based on my emotions."

"Yea but, Leon made us think you died!" said Fang.

"Fang," Sakyo called.

"I mean, what kind of uncle would make a person's BFFs think that the person is dead." Fang protested.

"Fang," Sakyo called again.

"I mean we would have been worried, sure, but-" Fang continued.

"Fang!" But Fang still continued to protest and finally, Sakyo lost his temper and punches Fang right in his face making him fall from his chair. Takanosuke was shocked by this while the Tategami brothers just sweat dropped and Jasmine laugh at the scene. They hung out for the rest of the day and went to bed afterwards, but Jasmine had a few things on her mind.

**-Flashback-**

An hour ago…

"You know you're gonna have to tell him right?" asked Kyoya.

"Yea." Said Jasmine.

"So why not now? This is a perfect chance to tell him how you feel."

"I'm just nervous, but don't worry, I'll tell him sooner or later."

**-End of Flashback-**

Then she went to sleep.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	7. Battle at DNA

**For those who are reading this story, I'll apologize for the late update. I had been busy with school lately so I hope you'll understand. Anyway, chapter 7 is up!**

* * *

The next day, Jasmine showed them around. In the backyard, there's a giant tree house with Kyoya and Xander waiting for them.

"Kyoya, Xander. What's all this?" ask Jasmine.

"It's a tree house. We've been working on it ever since you left. Since you've been complaining how dark your room was." Answered Xander.

"True."

They went in and to their surprise; the tree house was the size of a mansion (kind of like the tree house in Adventure time). They talked and had fun together. The next three months came by in a flash as the World Beyblade Tournament/WBT was announced. Jasmine and the others were watching the tournament to decide the representatives on screen. Then, Kira showed up and battled Zyro, who lost. A black orb appeared and reviled a big hologram of Doji, which made Kyoya spit out the coffee he was drinking.

"Doji?!" he said. "What's he up to this time?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Said Xander.

Then Doji started explaining about DNA and Pegasus Behimoth. Then they disappeared. It was obvious that Zyro and the others were planning to go to DNA after Doji mentioned Ginka. Jasmine and the others all meet up at Kyoya's office.

"Alright, since this is Doji we're talking about, you guys will have to go to DNA HQ and back Zyro up. Not to mention that this is a perfect chance to test your synchroms." Said Kyoya.

"We'll be using a jet to get there. Kyoya, Fang and I will wait in the jet, monitoring you guys while you fight off the DNA." Said Xander. Everyone nodded and they all went to find the DNA HQ. They boarded the jet and once there, Sakyo started to smash through every wall in sight. Then, after smashing about twenty walls, they saw Eight and Ren on the floor with their beys ripping each other apart. They look behind and were surprised to see them.

"Sakyo," said Eight.

"Takanosuke and… Jasmine?" asked Ren.

"Hey there. Looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble!" said Takanosuke. "We'll lend you a hand, Ok guys?"

"You wanna fight?" ask Spike. "Sounds good to us."

"Ok boys, take care of these guys first, hear me?" said Captain Arrow. (A/N: I'm just gonna call him Arrow from now on)

Their beys charge straight at Dragoon, Gryphon and Galleon.

"Fat chance." Said Takanosuke. "We are not going to be beaten by a bunch of chumps like you."

"Never the less," said Jasmine. "I almost feel sorry for you guys. Almost. Do it Galleon!"

"Go Dragoon!" said Sakyo.

"Go Gryphon!" shouted Takanosuke. Dragoon and Gryphon were attacking the other beys while Galleon stayed behind to protect Eight and Ren.

"What gives here?" said Spike. "That's not good!"

"They just dodge the electromagnetic waves?" said Arrow in shock.

"Using such cowardly tactics. You clowns call this a beybattle?" said Takanosuke.

"How dare you make such mockery of beyblade?!" said Sakyo angrily. "A cheap trick like this, won't work against Dragoon, hear me?!"

"And I won't let Doji get away with whatever it is he's planning! Go Galleon!" said Jasmine.

"Break through Dragoon!"

"Send 'em flying Gryphon!"

"Galleon, special move!" said Jasmine. "Mars Flame Sniper!" An explosion occurred and all the DNA bladers/beys were sent flying backwards. Jasmine, Takanosuke and Sakyo caught their beys.

"Let's go." Said Sakyo.

"Right." Said Jasmine.

"Yea." Said Takanosuke.

They left, leaving Eight and Ren behind. They smashed through a few more walls and found Zyro batting against Yoshio. Sakyo and Takanosuke decided to let Zyro go on ahead while they took care of Yoshio, using Gryphon Dragoon, with Jasmine recording data, sending it to her brothers.

**-At the Stadium-**

"You fool!" shouted Yoshio. "You can't win against the combined power of Master Kira and I. Get it? This Behimoth Golem is the best. Let's go. 3,"

"2," Sakyo said raising his golden launcher.

"1… Let it Rip!"

**-With Zyro-**

"This way," Maru said, running with her laptop in her hands. "The energy readings are getting stronger and stronger now. Doji must just be ahead of us, OK?"

"Okay." Said Shinobu.

_Sakyo, Takanosuke, Jasmine. _Zyro thought. _I'll make sure all your help wasn't for nothing. Just beat that guy Sakyo! _He ran ahead with the other two.

**-In the Battle-**

The two beys were attacking each other fiercely. "Go Gryphon Dragoon!" Then the Symbol of Gryphon and Dragoon appeared in front of the bey and it' bey-spirit let out a ferocious roar.

"Huh! Reverse rotation is it? That means nothing to this Behimoth Golem. So forget it!" The symbol of Behimoth and Golem appeared and its bey-spirit charged at Gryphon Dragoon. "It doesn't matter who my opponent is, hear me? Losing with the Behimoth bey will bring shame to Master Kira and that's not happening. For Master Kira's sake, I must not lose this match." Said Yoshio.

The two beys clashed fiercely as Gryphon Dragoon was sent to the roof. It fell in the middle of the stadium and regained its balance. Sakyo growled.

"Go hard Behimoth Golem! Smash him apart! Let's bring Master Kira a great big win!" said Yoshio. The beys clashed once again as Gryphon Dragoon was sent back and Behimoth Golem attacking it again.

"Hmph." Sakyo started. "Kira, Kira, Kira. Tch."

"Tell me about it!" said Jasmine. "Or actually, don't."

"I know." Said Takanosuke. "You're a clown pal!"

"Not to mention, a total moron!" added Jasmine.

"What?!" Yoshio said angrily. "Come again kid?"

"Hey Yoshio, what're you battling for? Can you tell us?" said Takanosuke. "For Kira's sake? Is this really your battle at all?"

"Enough!" said Yoshio.

"Hey, Takanosuke is telling the truth! What do you get if you're not battling for your own sake huh? Can you tell me that mister?!" said Jasmine.

"Like you should talk! You two aren't even apart of this battle!" said Yoshio.

"What?!" Takanosuke and Jasmine said in sync.

"They're not part of it? Is that it?!" said Sakyo angrily. "You don't understand the first meaning of Synchrome beys Yoshio!" The two beys clashed, causing an explosion. Yoshio growled. "Only one blader can stand at the very top, it's true, but that day, I realized…"

**-Flashback-**

"I can't let down my friends. So I have to win here today!" said Zyro. "Shinobu and Ren, Kite and Eight. I'm carrying all the hopes of my friends who worked so hard on getting this far with me. And for Takanosuke, who lost to me even though he wanted to battle you!"

"Takanosuke you say?" asked Sakyo.

"This is my bey-spirit. The power I gained from irreplaceable friends and rivals!" Dragoon was sent flying out of the stadium. "Dragoon, no!" Sakyo said.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Losing to Zyro made me realized that is the limit of how one could go alone and the real power needed to improve as a blader! And I discovered what it is that makes them so strong!" said Sakyo as Gryphon Dragoon sends Behimoth Golem flying, causing an explosion.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Yoshio panicked.

"Is Kira there with you? The only thing that ties you together is the name Behimoth. You have no right to use a synchrome bey!" Sakyo exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Yoshio. "What do you mean by that?"

"If you don't get it then we'll tell you right now!" said Takanosuke. "To use a synchrome bey, it's not enough to just combine the power of two beys, okay? You need two bladers that trust each other to combine their hearts as well or it's just no good!"

"That said, that synchrome you're using, is just as weak as your original Golem!" Jasmine said. Then another explosion occurred.

"Aaaaggghhh! Behimoth Golem! No!" said Yoshio in panic.

"Right now you are not battling me alone, understand?" said Sakyo.

"You're battling me too! I'm working for a win, right beside Sakyo and Gryphon Dragoon!" said Takanosuke.

"I'm fighting too!" said Jasmine. "Even if Galleon's not part of the synchrome, I'm still fighting along-side Sakyo and Takanosuke. I believe in them. And that's what makes our bond stronger than they were!"

"We will show you, the true power of a synchrome bey!" said Sakyo. "Aiming for the top, and walking down a new path, together!"

"We'll always believe in each other!" said Jasmine.

"Here's our three bey-spirits as one!" said Takanosuke. Gryphon Dragoon speeds towards its opponent.

"Here we go, Takanosuke, Jasmine!" said Sakyo.

"You bet 'cha Sakyo!" Takanosuke exclaimed.

"I'll back you up, no matter what. Through this synchrome bey, we are one!" said Jasmine.

"I will not lose!" said Yoshio. Both beys clashed and Gryphon Dragoon sends Behimoth Golem flying and crashing in front of them. Gryphon Dragoon leapt up and lunged for Behimoth Golem. "Break through, Gryphon Dragoon!" Jasmine, Sakyo and Takanosuke said in sync. The impact was so strong that it blew Yoshio and Behimoth Golem straight to the wall as Sakyo caught Gryphon Dragoon. "Yes we did it!" cheered Takanosuke.

"Hmph." Said Sakyo.

"Come on, we better hurry if we want to catch up with Zyro and the others!" said Jasmine. With that, the trio left.

* * *

**How was it? I think that it may be the longest chapter yet! Anyways, R&amp;R!**


	8. Bridge to the Future

**Chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

Jasmine, Sakyo and Takanosuke were running down a hall way when the building suddenly shook. Parts of the ceiling were cracking apart as they tried to avoid the falling pieces.

"We have to find Zyro and the others, quickly!" said a panicking Takanosuke.

"I know a shortcut!" said Jasmine. She aimed her bey at the crumbling pieces in front of her. "Let it rip!" Galleon speed through the hallway, smashing its way through the rock pieces with the trio following behind.

"You're good Jasmine." Said Takanosuke. "I can see why Sakyo likes you so much."

"Takanosuke!" said Sakyo angrily, luckily Jasmine didn't hear them.

They ran until they were cut off by a fire pit. Galleon stopped dead at its tracks along with Jasmine.

"Jasmine, what's wrong? We need to keep going!" said Takanosuke.

"F-f-fire." She shuttered, pointing at the flames in front of them.

"You're afraid of fire?" ask Takanosuke, Jasmine nodded.

**-Flashback-**

Jasmine was 4, Kyoya was 14 and Xander was 17. 1 year before Kyoya left to become the strongest blader in the world. The boys were battling each other in a local stadium, when the place suddenly caught on fire. They ran, but soon, they were trapped between the flames.

"Ni-san!" Jasmine was scared, REALLY scared.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Said Kyoya, but even he wasn't sure about it. "What should we do ni-san?" He asked Xander. They looked up to see an opening. Kyoya climbed up and reach down to grab them. Xander lift Jasmine and gave her to him.

"Go! Take Jasmine and get outta here!" said Xander.

"But ni-san…?" said Kyoya worrily.

"Just go!" They ran and Kyoya and Jasmine made it out. Xander was trapped in the flames and the firefighters saved him. When he got out, Kyoya and Jasmine saw that he was covered with burned marks.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Damn!" Jasmine said. "Out of all the things it could have been, it just has to be a f*cking fire pit!"

"Then use Galleon's power." Said Sakyo firmly.

"You think I could do it?" Jasmine said uncomfortably.

"We know you can Jasmine!" said Takanosuke.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this Galleon!" Galleon let out a fierce roar, then a turquoise gem appear on its forehead. "Special move! Mercury Aqua Melody!" Water then started to surround Galleon and it sends the water towards the flames, extinguishing it entirely. Jasmine caught Galleon and the trio kept going until they reached a pile of rocks. They heard voices on the other side which they assumed to be Zyro and the others which means the mission was a success. Sakyo launched Dragoon and it smashes through the rocks.

"Ahh! Who are you?" asked Arrow. Ginka and Zyro smiled. "Sakyo! Takanosuke! Jasmine!" exclaimed Zyro.

"You guys are constantly in need of saving." Said Takanosuke.

"It kind of makes this job fun actually." Said Jasmine.

Sakyo caught Dragoon and turned to leave. "Hurry, let's go!" He said.

Soon enough, everyone was outside and saw the entire building collapse. Then Maru got a call.

"Maru! MARU!" Madoka's voice came from the other side of the line.

**-At the WBBA-**

"Are you there?! Are you alright?!" ask Madoka worrily.

"What happened to everybody there?" ask Benkei.

Maru's face appeared on the screen. "Hey there Chief, Manager, Director! We're all safe here." They sigh in relief.

"Are you sure you're all okay?" ask Tsubasa.

**-With Zyro and the Others-**

"Yes sir." Said Maru. "It was really close, for sure, but we all escape just in time with a little help of Takanosuke, Jasmine and Sakyo." She said looking at them. Takanosuke gave her a thumbs up, Jasmine wave a bit while Sakyo just look like he doesn't care.

**-At the WBBA-**

"Sakyo, Jasmine and Takanosuke?" said Tsubasa.

Benkei hugged both him and Madoka while laughing. "They're with us! I'm so relived. It's just so great!" he cried, holding them tighter. "Hey Benkei!" Madoka wailed.

"Can't breathe." Said Tsubasa.

**-With Zyro and the Others-**

The sun rises from the horizon. "We did it!" said Zyro. "We finally defeated DNA."

"Yes, we protected beyblade's future with our own hands." Said Shinobu.

Jasmine was watching the sunrise from the top of a cliff, her long green hair dancing in the wind. Then her com. link went on. "Hay Jass, you there?" said Xander worrily.

"Yea, I'm here. Everyone's fine, and the sunrise is beautiful from here." She replied.

"That's good. Want a ride home?" ask Kyoya.

"Na, I think we'll just go with Zyro and the others."

"Suit yourself. Lion-o (Kyoya's spy name) out."

The DNA bladers were complaining about how DNA is over, while the others just look at them weirdly.

"They followed Doji because they thought he could help them achieve their dream somehow." Ginka explain. "All blader's dream of becoming the strongest blader of all."

"So the ones involved are those who used these bladers' dreams to try to control and trick them." stated Kite.

"That's true I guess." Said Ren.

"So in a way, they're victims too." Said Eight. "Is that right?"

"It's not over yet though." Said Kira. "No it's not. It's just the beginning now, isn't that right? Zyro Kurogane?"

"Kira?" Zyro said confuse. "Yea!"

"Interesting." Said Takanosuke. "I'm getting pumped up!"

"Looks like the battles just beginning, so buckle up people!" said Ginka.

**-Back in the City-**

"The tournament to decide the members of Japan's team for the Beyblade World Tournament is held again and the WBBA team members have officially been announced at last!" Said DJ. They were Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, Eight, Ren, Takanosuke and Jasmine (Jasmine will collect data on battles and be a sub member if needed). "But just when we thought they would be leaping off onto the world stage representing Japan, another strong team appeared to challenge the WBBA teams claimed as Japan's reps, it is made up of former members of DNA led by Kira Hayama and now known as Bridge To The Future or BTF for short. Which of these two teams will win this fight and claim the honor of Japan's representatives? That is the big question to be answered. The decisive battle that will shake the future of beyblade in Japan starts right now! So enough with the talking let the first match begin!"

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"Let it Rip!"

**Done! Hope you like the story! R&amp;R.**


End file.
